


ficbit: The Importance of Takeout

by Pennyplainknits



Series: Padacakes [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits





	ficbit: The Importance of Takeout

Jensen poked at the burnt-on sauce, more out of hope than expectation it would magically resurrect. The air smelled of scorched tomato and burnt garlic, sickly and off-putting. He knew he was _wearing_ the remnants of the sauce all down his tank top, and he could feel traces drying on his face. Hell, even his fingernails were stained red. Who knew you had to peel the tomatoes?

He'd wanted to celebrate moving into Jared's place full time. Mack was back from her honeymoon tomorrow, and he'd taken Jared up on his offer of the spare room. Not that he'd been much at Mack's anyway. In the three weeks since he'd met Jared, he'd spent more time at his place, or in the bakery, than he had a Mack's, and the weird, instant connection he'd felt had only grown stronger.

From the look on Jared's face though, it seemed he might be looking for somewhere else to live after all.

"What happened?" Jared asked, standing in the door and surveying the carnage.

"Harley happened," Jensen admitted. I turned my back for one second to answer the phone, and he was up on the worktop after the meatballs. Everything got knocked off, and then the sauce got burned as I was clearing up." He shrugged helplessly, spoon still in hand. "Welcome home? I wanted to cook you dinner to say thanks. For, you know, everything."

Jared stepped carefully over the pool of spilled olive oil and the scattered strands of dried spaghetti. Up close, he smelled, as always, of sugar and vanilla, the scent of the bakery branded into his skin. He took the spoon out of Jensen's hand and put it in the pot, then filled it with hot water and set it aside.

"You don't need to," he said, dimples showing. "I wanted you here from the first day. Not like its a hardship."

Jensen smiled "No second thoughts?"

"None." Jared leaned forward and Jensen tilted his head up for a kiss, but instead Jared licked a stripe up his face, tongue wet and slick across his cheekbone.

"You had," Jared said "sauce." He licked his lips. "Not bad."

"Me, or the sauce?" Jensen teased. He curved his hand round Jared's shoulder to pull him in for a proper kiss.

They kissed in kitchens a lot. He was starting to get really inappropriate reactions every time he went into one.

"Mmmm both," Jared said. He rested his head against Jensen's forehead briefly. "It looks good on you as well." He rubbed his thumb over the dried patches of sauce on Jensen's tank top.

"Well, that's about all that's left of dinner," Jensen said regretfully.

"Hey," Jared said, kissing him again. "We can order in. I'll call Milo's, and then how 'bout I help you get clean?"

Later, clean, well-fucked, snuggled up against Jared and eating cold pizza, Jensen said

"Sorry I didn't cook."

"Hey," Jared kissed him and then took a bite of his pizza "What else is takeout for?"

END


End file.
